Rembering The Way Home
by DarkQueenofShair
Summary: Hermione finds her past, love and understanding.
1. chapter one potions

I do not own the characters but I think these are the best set of books I've read in a while and wanted to add my own twist to them.  
  
  
  
Remembering the Way Home  
  
Chapter one.  
  
They say knowing the way home is something one never forgets, but there wrong. I forgot were home was once and once was enough to cause great pain to the people who loved me most. Had I known at the time that I was lost maybe my heart would have search for home harder, but alas I never knew I was lost. Until the day I thought that I had lost myself completely.  
  
I was on my way to potion's class, and at that moment walking down the halls of Hogwarts with my two best friends in our final year I was happy. To be able to hold onto that happiness what a gift that would have been. Happiness fades in the grips of fear, confusion and loneliness, and soon mine would too.  
  
"Mione?" Glancing at Harry and Ron, Hermione notice that they are trying to get her attention. "Yes," Hermione answer back with a far off look in her eyes." Alright there Mione?" Harry asked with a worried look on his face." Oh yes I'm fine just thinking about N.E.W.T.S and graduation". "Bloody Hell Mione it's the second week of school." Ron exclaimed with an over bodice of exasperation. "Well Ronald Weasley if you haven't realized this is our last year together and I know its not Quidditch but maybe just maybe it's better and more important because we have no evil to defeat now that voldemort's been destroyed. This is our last year together and I for one am going to enjoy ever minute of it before you both leave and go off and forget about me." She yelled.  
  
"Aww Mione will never forget about you. "Harry and Ron said at the same time. Wrapping Hermione in a group hug they all started giggling unaware of the shadow that feel over them from behind. "Well now if you're all finished drooling with love and friendship I believe its time for potion's class, but then again we wouldn't want you to have to expand your minds farther then your Gryffindor possibilities now would we". Professor Snape sneered as he glided into the class room.  
  
Why I carry on this pretense of distain for those three or for all the students still is beyond me, I had to do it for so long it's like second nature. I don't really dislike any of them but how do I change my actions with out them doubting me as a teacher. Albus said to give it time, that I would be able to come to terms with this new found freedom I had earn with the defeat of Voldemort, but will they ever be able to look past the greasy grit mean potions teacher they had had for six years past the former death eater spy and see the man behind the pretense.  
  
"Settle down all of you, before I take points and give detention," Snape sneered at the class. "Blimie that's the first time he's ever warned us before taken points wonder whats gotten into him," Ron said looking at Harry and Hermione with a startled look on his face. "Consider it a Christmas gift Mr. Weasley." Snape snapped. "Now If were already to start class or maybe I should wait till your all ready ....Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson I'm sure your social life together is of great importance but as I was saying I'm trying to get today's lesson started. Please do be quiet." Laughter filled the room.  
  
"Silence......" Snape bellowed. "Ten points from both Gryffindor and slytherin and I want 3 feet of parchment on how to properly mix and bottle one of the three things I told you would learn how to do on your first day of class in your first year". Turning away he smiles to himself , lets see if the little know it alls can even remember what I told them 6 years ago.  
  
"Now Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy please pass those supplies over there out to your classmates. As I informed you your last class we will be brewing a complex potion today called Airitdun pasttomin .You will pair into groups as the supplies for this are hard to come by as the fire lily used only grows once a year." Neville sighed in relief knowing that he would not have to do the potion alone." Ms. Granger for the whole class's safety I want you to work with Mr. Longbottom". Snape said.  
  
Hermione merely nodded her head and moved her books to be where Neville was sitting. When she reached the table she glanced up at the potion master and wondered why he was being nice to them. To most normal people they wouldn't think he was not being nice but to Hermione, after receiving allot of insults and sneers from the man for six years she noticed a difference.  
  
"As of now you have one hour to complete the potion and see the results. I must remind you that if you don't follow the directions to the letter there will be high stakes involved. So please do be careful." Snape told the class.  
  
"Now Neville you need to stir the potion counter clock wise for 3 minutes." Hermione read. "After that the potion if done correctly this far should be a hunter green." Both Neville and Hermione looked at the potion and it was the right color. "Add 3/4 of eye of newt, and stir for 5 minutes potion should turn bright blue then add half of the fire lily, potion should then simmer to a slow boil for 20 minutes then add the final half of the fire lily, potion should be a creamy blue in color."  
  
"So how much of the fire lily do I put in Hermione? "Neville asked. Hermione looked up in time to see Neville's hand shaken with nerves over the potion and he was holding the whole fire lily in his hand. "Half Neville only do be careful you heard what professor snape said." Hermione said as calmly as possible." " Mr. Longbottom I but you with Ms Granger for a reason, do pay attention" Snape snapped quickly scaring Neville.  
  
It all seem to happen in slow motion from there neither Neville nor I were able to move as the whole fire lily hit the cauldron. As soon as it hit smoke started billowing out of the potion. I can hear Professor Snape yelling to the class to get out of the classroom to the hall quickly. I can feel the table beginning to shake and the potion is boiling and I know Neville and I need to get out of the way but we both seem to trapped by the potion. I can hear Harry and Ron yelling for me to hurry to get to safety and my senses seem to clear." Come on Neville." I yell grabbing his hand. I can see Professor Snape coming towards me yet I still feel if everything is going in slow motion." Ms Granger, Mr. Longbottom hurries its going to explode." He yells. I turn around to look behind me to the cauldron and I know were not going to make it to the hall. I pull Neville forward and push him at the door and Professor Snape as I feel the impact of the potion hit me from behind. The last thing I heard before I hit the wall was my name.  
  
"Hermione....."He yelled with more sadness and passion he's has felt in years. The sheer blast from the potion threw Neville right into professor Snape. Ron and Harry calling there friends names both on the brink of panic." Mr. Molfoy go get Madam Pomfrey tell her I'm bringing two students to her. Mr. Potter fined the headmaster. Mr. Weasley come with me I'll need your help getting Ms Granger and Mr. Longbottom. The rest of you to your common rooms at once. "Snape said sending both house into motion.  
  
Harry and Draco taking off for the headmaster and Poppey. Ron and Snape pushed the table out of there way as they entered the room to get to Neville." Mr. Weasley whatever you do don't get any of that potion on your skin." Snape said. They found Neville first magiced him on to a stretcher and prepared to move him." Weasley get Longbottom to Madam Pomfrey as fast as you can." He said summoning anther stretcher." But what about Mione," Ron exclaimed looking frighten for his hurt friend." I will find her and we will follow you now hurry," he commanded.  
  
Turing from her friend I continued thru the mess that was now my classroom hoping beyond hope that I had not just lied to the boy hoping that is friend was indeed still alive. 


	2. Chapter Two tears and anger

Chapter Two  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey." Draco yelled has he run into the infirmary." Mr. Malfoy what ever are you bellowing about?" Madam Pomfrey said calmingly." Potions, accident, Professor Snape, Granger and Longbottom, explosion, there hurt. "He stumbled out. "Dear please calm down I can't help if I don't understand you." She said gentle moving Draco to a chair to sit down." Professor Snape sent me to tell you there's been explosion in potions, Granger and Longbottom were in the class when it happened," he said with emotion." Oh dear me. Those poor children," she sighed." The headmaster?" She asked." Potter went to get him". Draco explained." Granger and Longbottom?" She asked." Professor Snape and Weasley are bringing them." He said. Just as she turns to prepare for the hurt students Ron rushes in with Neville on a stretcher. "Oh dear me.... what potion was it?" Madam Pomfrey asks as she moves Neville to a bed." Airitdun Pasttomin"they both say at the same time. "Oh dear me and has he found Ms Granger yet?" She asked." No he was still looking when I left to bring Neville to you." Ron answered.  
  
"Poppey ...hurry I have Ms Granger, she bleeding badly from her head." Professor Snape called as he rushes in with Hermione." What were you thinking letting these children try that potion?" She yelled at him with a horrified look on her face. Snape looked away from her accusing eyes. She is right they were not ready I was pushing them to hard to be the best students I have ever taught. Now if either of these students dies I will have more blood on my hands.  
  
"Severus, Poppey how are they?" Albus Dumbledore called as he hurried into the room." Neville is stable and until he wakes up I won't know the extent of the damage." She said looking at the three young men standing there wondering the fate of there friends." Albus ...I don't think" she said hurriedly. Dumbledore turned to the three boys and softly said" you all three showed great strength and courage today but now I need you to show even greater strength and return to you common rooms while Madam Pomfrey takes care of Hermione and Neville." He could see that all three boys were scared to death that after everything they have been thru and survived that they were now going to lose there best friends." I will send for you as soon as I know more, you have my word." He said."Alright headmaster. "They all said. Albus watched sadly as they glanced at there friends before slowly walking out the door.  
  
"Now Poppey Ms Granger will she make it?" Albus said as he looked on the child with such a deep sadness I've never seen before. I cause all this pain, If only it had been me and not them, no one would miss the grease grit potions master." Albus it's to soon to be sure, I've stopped the bleeding but I don't know when and if she will ever wake up." Poppey said sadly." Do whatever you have to Poppey. Don't let her die, not again please." Albus said weakly as he feels into a chair.  
  
Don't let her die again, drew my mind out of my guilt and I looked at Albus and for the first time in the last 17 year and truly seeing how very old and sad he was. I have not seen that look on his face since the day his granddaughter body was sent to him by Voldemort. I barely heard Poppeys reply of I'll do everything I can Albus. What did he mean don't let her die again. I looked at Ms Granger and I looked at Albus. Those eyes, but it can't be, she's dead, I held her in my arms, and I felt the life go out of her. Alizabeth is dead. This girl is too young it can't be her; I would have known I would have felt her. I look at Albus and I see a stranger.  
  
"Why, how, what were you thinking, how could you do that how could you play god? Answer me. You knew what her death did to me to yourself how could you." I demanded tears running unchecked down my face." Severus I did what any person would do to save there child. "He answered silently tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Your upsetting her if you don't calm down I will bar you both from here, I will not lose her because of your foolishness." They nodded at Poppey and she turned from them back to her patient." Oh dear girl you must not die they need you they all do." She said softly only for the girl to hear. Solf white clouds formed and showers of rose petals sprinkled down upon Hermione." Hello ... Neville, Harry, Professor Snape, anyone is everyone alright, were I.?" She asks." You are safe child do not worry" a soft voice answers." Who are you?" Hermione ask." My name is Alexia, and I am your guardian". She says softly. "But were you why can't I see you?" Hermione ask. "You are in the walk way of roses and I will guide you thru." She says softly." Please wear are my friends are they alright, is Neville alright. "Hermione cries with tears running down her face.  
  
"Sweet child do not cry, your friends are alright and Neville will be fine. But you are hear because you must begin your journey home. "She says." Home but I can't leave school this is my last year, I'm not ready I have N.e.w.t.s., and graduation." Hermione explained. "Forever worried about grades." The voice laughs" it has always been that way even the first time" the voice says." The first time I don't understand." Hermione says. Running her fingers across her face to wipe away the tears.  
  
"Of course you don't child, if you did you would not be here." Hermione looks around and takes a deep breath and the tranquil sounds and smells seem to ease some of the pain and hopelessness she feels." Is this heaven?" Hermione asks." Silly child, no this is not heaven, only the pathway to many places. You are not ment to go to heaven yet and great souls like your was never ment to go hell either. "The voice whispers." Then were was I ment to go, were will I go, I don't understand. "Hermione yells. "You will child soon, you were given a gift once and it changed you, now you must accept the past before the gift, if you don't the next time you cross the threshold of the roses you will be alone." Alexia whispers in the distance." How do I find my way back?" Hermione ask pulling herself off the ground. "You must walk down this path at the end of it you will come to three chamber doors, and then you must decide what door is home." Alexia says.  
  
"How will I know what door is the right one." Hermione asks." Follow your heart child, and you will pick the right door, but know I must leave you I can't walk the rest of the path with you, you must do it alone." Alexia whispers." How will I know what door to pick? "Mione yells. Faintly in the distance she "hears follow your heart Alizabeth and you will find your way thru the right door down the path of what was ment to be." 


	3. chapter three harry's pain

A/N : I do not own the characters of this story .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I look at my best friend staring out our dormitory window, without even asking I know what he's thinking. "She'll pull thru this Harry you'll see" I said trying to sound brave and sure of my statement. "I can't lose her too Ron, I just can't." Harry whispered in a broken voice. I don't know how to comfort him, or myself, she's our best friend and without her I don't know how will go on. With a sigh Ron leaves his other best friend to his pain and goes to feed Mione's cat Crookshanks.  
  
Staring out the window praying with my whole soul to save her, I can feel my very soul drowning in the pain. My vision is blurred with the tears I try to hold back. In the distance I can see the fog rolling over the grounds engulfing the school in a mist of its own despair. It seems like hours since the accident" Oh Mione please be ok. I need you." Harry cried as the grief finally over took his soul.  
  
"H...a...r...r...y I can't find the way". He hears a whisper on the wind. Looking again out the window he sees a shadow figure in the fog. Mione, he turns and runs down the stairs to the common room and doesn't stop until he feels the fog caress his legs like the gentle touch of a lover or friend." Mione," he calls" were are you?" He cries.  
  
"Harry , Harry what are you doing out here you should be in your rooms waiting your not helping Hermione out here." Hagrid said." I thought I heard her calling me Hagrid." He whimpers" she needs me, I need her. I can't lose her like my mum and dad." Harry cries." It be alright Harry the headmasters with her and Poppey, she'll be ok. You now Hermione would never leave you". He said as he took the young man in his arms and hugged him.  
  
"Ouch...whys everything fuzzy. "Neville asked groggily." Neville dear you must lay back down "Madam Pomfrey called."How do you feel dear" she asked him?"Alright except this pressure in my head. "Neville sighed. " Poppey how is he?" Albus asked." He'll be alright with sleep headmaster." She said sighing as she gives him a sleeping potion. Poppey looks over to her other patient and is not so sure how she will be. Knowing if this young woman dies the bonds between these two men will die as well. Walking over to Hermione's bed she tries to make the girl as comfortable as possible, for now they wait and hope.  
  
"Albus , I need to know , is she, is she Alizabeth?" Snape ask with uncertain. Albus looks at this man who he trusted with more then his faith, and at one time back when she first die he had thought to hate him for her death but he knows it was not Snape's fault but his own. So worried about making sure Harry was safe he left his own daughter and granddaughter in harms way. He lost them both because of his foolishness."She doesn't remember you or me in the way we were back then my friend. Had I never left her unprotected Alexia would be alive and Alizabeth she would have been .. "Unable to finish Albus breaks down in tears that grip his whole body." How did she end up with the muggle family?" Snape asked." It was the only place I could put her that Voldemort followers wouldn't find her." Albus said.  
  
Weakly Severus walks to Hermione's bed at looks down at the girl tears running his face . Dropping to his knees next to her bed taking her had in his he cries for all the years lost and for the daughter he thought had died in his arms 17 years ago." My little firefly you can't leave me." He whispers . "I need you , your grandfather needs you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley need you, who will help Longbottom get his potion's right , who will put Mr. Malfoy in his place. We would all be lost with out you my little firefly, your our strength our courage. Please don't leave us." Severus breaks down in sobs of endless pain for the only daughter he's ever loved ."Madam Pomfrey the students will want to know how there friends are doing, I must go see to them please send for me if there is any change in my granddaughter condition before I return." Albus said as he rose from the chair on the other side of Hermione's bed." Of course Albus , she says". Slowly I walk out unable to see the pain in Severus and unable to watch my granddaughter suffering so. What have I done, will they ever be able to forgive me. Will I ever be able to forgive myself.  
  
"Albus, How are Neville and Hermione," Minerva ask ." Neville will be fine in a few days, but as for Hermione I , we just don't know Minerva, I'm going to loss my granddaughter. "Albus sobbed to the one person who knew the truth about what he did to protect Alexia child." Albus you must not give up hope, on her , she is as strong as her mother and her grandmother." Minerva said with as much courage as she could muster. " Come, my dear I will need you to help me address the students in the great hall." Albus said quietly  
  
They slowly walked to the great hall to face the students and Hermione's best friends. Walking to the head table with Minerva , Albus noticed the students get quiet, waiting for news of their friends. Last years final battle with Voldemort pull the house together more then anything ever could and even thou they were separate house they united in there pain, grief and friendship for the students they had lost then and now fear they may loss.  
  
"As you are all aware today there was an explosion in the dungeons, and two students were hurt. As of right now Mr. Longbottom will recover , we will not know what side effects he will suffer due to the potion, but he will make a full recover." Albus said. Cheers erupted thru out the hall. "Yes , indeed a reason to cheer." He said flatly. "Headmaster., "someone called. "Yes Harry," Albus said already knowing what this young man was going to ask. How do I tell him how do I break the news to any of them but to him, I don't know that he can handle it.  
  
" Hermione , headmaster how is she?" Harry asked and I could hear the great pain in his voice. "Yes well I don't know how to tell you this any of you but Ms. Granger has not shown any signs of improvement." I say unable to stop my own tears from falling in my own anguish. I feel the silence of the hall engulf me and I see the pain etched on that young mans face as he starts to fall and were I could find the strength to go to him and let his and my pain comfort the other, I will never know. Holding the young man in my arms I feel his sobs , or are they mine as our pain meets and mingles in the never ending lose, we both feel for the one woman who death would kill us both. 


	4. chapter four the walk way of the rose's

I do not own these characters, but the plot is mine. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I feel as if I have walked for hours. I fall to the ground with despair and loneliness." Where are the damn doors" I scream." Why can't I find my way out? Please won't you help me? Alexia you said your were my guardian. Well your not doing a bloody good job of it are you" I scream into the void of nothing ness. I can feel my despair gripping my heart, why is this happening . Why can't I find the way back. What did she say .follow my heart." HARRY. RON,where are you I need you. Please "I sob.  
  
Just as I feel like giving up something appears in front of me, I look up and the chamber doors are in front of me. The first door is plain of all ornaments, the third one is very ornamental and the middle one is a mixture of both. I move towards the middle door and turn the knob." Hello" I call to the void of pitch black. In the distance I hear a child and a man and woman laughing." Is someone there, please can you help me" I cry out. "No child they can't help you they are memories," the voice whispered. "Alexia is that you I thought you couldn't come any farther with me "I asked." I couldn't complete the journey to the doors with you. You had to make the choice on what door and path to pick your self. You had to decide the right door to take and weather to except the memories."  
  
" Memories, who's memories are they," I asked looking all around. "I don't know were that place is, I never seen these in my life how can they be mine. "I asked. "That was your home when you were a baby Alizabeth." She said softly." It was called the Manor, you all were very happy there until the dark lord caused great pain to you and your family. You see your father before he married your mother was a death eater and Voldemort was worried that your grandfather would be able lore your father back to the side of good and right. He was wrong he pushed your father back to the right side, by killing your mother and leaving you for dead, had your father not found you when he did you would have died. Till this day your father doesn't know you're alive. Your grand father thought the only way to keep you safe was to let you remain dead to the wizarding world. So he found a couple who's baby was the same age as you were only thing was there baby had died two weeks before and he altered the mothers memory to she would believe that you were her baby. The father knew though, your grandfather made a deal with the man to have your middle name changed to Alizabeth," she said." No that can't be my parents are John and Elizabeth Granger, I was born in London." I cried falling to my knees my body shaken with sobs." I am Hermione Alizabeth Granger, "I screamed in the void.  
  
" No child you were born Alizabeth Catharine Snape. "Alexia said." Snape. no that makes Professor Snape my ."I said not able to finish the sentence." Father, yes child he is your father, and he has suffered enough, its time you were returned to him, "alexia said quickly." He hates me he insults me, this won't change anything. He wouldn't want me for his daughter," I cried." Oh firefly your father dos love you look around you child and see for yourself how much he and your mother loved you." She whispers.  
  
I look around the room and there are different memories playing on all different places of the wall. The sound of laughter draws my eyes to a certain spot were a younger, happier snape is tossing a little girl in the air and the little girl is laughing with such happiness. They turn to me as if they know I'm there and in front of me lays the truth, that child is me." Firefly were are you," I hear a woman's voice call. "Your mummies coming firefly we better hide the" younger snape tells the baby. I watch as snape and the baby hide behind a big bush and the woman comes to where they were. "Severus, Firefly are you hiding again?" The woman calls. She acts as if she's going to turn and go back to the house when she changes direction and runs around the other side of the bush and grabs Severus and the baby from behind.  
  
" I got you," she exclaims and they tumble down and start giggling." They look so happy how he could be that happy and be a death eater." I asked." Well child he thought what Voldemort was doing was right that was how he was brought up. He believe what was breed into him from birth. Once he saw the evil that Voldemort was doing he knew it was wrong and he didn't want you to grow up in a world with men like Voldemort. He was summoned one day and sent on a task, with your father gone he sent death eaters after you and your mother, the thought if he killed you both that Severus would blame your grandfather for not protecting you while he was gone. Your father returned home to find your mothers dead body and you close to dead one , you were covered in blood he thought you were dead. Something in him snapped that night. It was as if he had died that night as well , he went to your grandfather at Hogworts, but your grandfather wasn't back from trying to save the potter baby. When your grandfather did come back and saw the sight of his daughters dead body , his almost lifeless grand daughter and Severus just sitting in the middle of the front hallway of the school just rocking back and forth in sobs holding you both it almost killed him." As she told me how it happened it was as if I relived it. I could hear the sorrow and feel the pain from all around me.  
  
Now I understood the pain and the way he was, how he survived that I don't know. I looked at the image of my father holding my mother's body and I felt the lost because it was my own. Then for the first time I saw my mothers face. "Alexia," I called. Yes child, she answered." I want to see you please," I said. She didn't answer me that time but appeared in front of me her eyes matched mine and so did her hair, I had always wondered were I had gotten that from and now I know I got it from my real mum. "Why didn't you tell me you were my mum "I asked?  
  
" You were not ready to believe firefly." She said softly." Can I hug you" I said through tears?" If you don't I would be very disappointed "she answered. We walk towards each other and embraced. She pulled away and ran her hand down my face and said" your father and grandfather are waiting firefly, not to mention one Mr. Harry Potter." She said smiling. 


	5. chapter five reunited

Chapter Five  
  
"Poppey any change in her? "He asked for the hundredth time. "No Severus not yet, "she said. She moved over to Neville's bed to check on him unable to take her eyes off of Severus and Hermione. It was a shock to find out that he was married to Alexia Dumbledore and that they had a child who was thought dead only to turn out to be Hermione Granger.  
  
"Firefly you have to wake up, please I need you, and you're my hope, my sweet firefly." Severus said softly. He looked down at her and it just looked like she was sleeping and he remembered back to Alexia and he remembered she look the same as their little girl dos now. "You would be proud of her my love," he whispered." I am my destiny." Alexia said as appeared on the other side of Hermione's bed. "Alexia my god how can this be, your dead. I held you in my arms." He cried. He walks around to the other side of the bed and pulls the wife he believed dead to him." How is it possible that your stand here" he asks quickly pulling away from his wife.  
  
"I knew Voldemort would come after me and our child I keep dreaming about it over and over again. So I went to Uncle Nicolas for help and he gave me some of the elixir of life.Voldemort thought he had killed me and everyone thought I was dead and you were safe. I am sorry my love but I did what I thought was right for you and my father and our little girl." She said." Mum," Hermione said groggily. Alexia looked down at the bed and saw her daughter's eyes were open." Poppey "Severus yelled.  
  
Poppey ran to Hermione's bed and started checking her over. Looking up at Severus she smiled and said the best words he had heard in the last 5 minutes." She'll be fine Severus."Alexia Leaned down kissed her daughter on the forehead looked at her husband kissed his cheek and said" my father is he still here? "  
  
"Yes dear he went to tell the children how Neville and Hermione were doing".Severus answered not taking his eyes off his daughter. Alexia Held her hand out to her daughter and simple said come lets find him. Hermione sat up and slide her feet down to the floor. "What are you doing you need to be in bed Ms. Granger." Poppey said urgently." I'm going to see my grandfather and my friends I'll be back Madam Pomfrey." Mione said. Alexia went over to hug Poppey" do not worry Poppey she'll be right back I promise."  
  
"Alexia, my friend I don't know what to say." Poppey stumbled." Its ok Poppey, I know "she said." Come Severus lets go as a family." She said smiling. Severus walks over to his daughter and picks her up." Are you ready firefly? "He asks almost unsure of what to say. Mione smiles at him and all she can do is wrap her arms around this man who is her father and hug him. "Yes daddy lets go" she says smiling.  
  
They walked slowly down towards the great hall together as a family for the first time in 17 years. Reaching the great hall they can hear the sad silence and painful sobs. "Daddy put me down." Hermione says. He sets her down and watches her walk to the old man and the young man sitting on the floor in the middle of the great hall in tears. Hermione walks slowly to the two men and though whispers from the other people in the room start to become a roar of excitement as they all notice that there friend is walking among then again.  
  
Slowly she kneels down next to Albus and Harry and wraps her arms around them both." Don't cry anymore grandfather I'm ok, oh Harry please stop crying," But both are so happy that they can not stop the tears that moments before were sorrow now turned to joy." Grandfather there's someone with father who wants to see you." Albus raises his head and looks to the door way of the great hall and notices the woman standing next to Severus.  
  
"Alexia" he cries and stands and walks swiftly to his daughter. Hermione turns from the scene of her mother and grandfather back to the young man in front of her. No words are necessary between them as they fall into each others arms and embrace; they are each others destiny just like Severus Snape and Alexia Dumbledore were destined to be. The great hall erupts in cheers and well wishes for one and all. Minerva so over whelmed with happiness just watches afraid if she would rise you would fall back down from the over whelming excitement and happiness.  
  
She watches as the child is brought back together with the parent and best friends are whole again and as she sits there she knows that today will be the day of forever for another two joined together under love and magic. Today Hermione Alizabeth Granger-Snape found her way home.  
  
I'll add more to it if I get reviews asking to make it longer. 


End file.
